<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For You, Anything by bananapudding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703096">For You, Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapudding/pseuds/bananapudding'>bananapudding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapudding/pseuds/bananapudding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he has never understood why, Ryouma knows that there is no person his wife has deemed more deserving of her trust than him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oryou-san/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For You, Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryouma remembers vividly when his wife told him why she took to wearing a scarf at nearly all times.</p>
<p>“Do you know what a <i>gekirin</i> is, Ryouma?” she asked, as naked before him as the day she was when they first met. Without waiting for an answer, she swept aside her hair and gestured with the tip of one claw to the back of her neck. “Come, look.”</p>
<p>He did as instructed. The skin around Oryou’s neck, along with other tender parts of her body, remained covered in scales even when she took a more humanoid shape. Amidst the ones on the nape of her neck lay a wide pink one, stark against the layer of obsidian.</p>
<p>“Don't touch,” she warned him. “That is the source of all of Oryou’s wrath. If it is pressed, there will be no way for her to contain herself. She loses control and devours everything she sees.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. You don't want to cause a bunch of destruction.”</p>
<p>“No, Oryou doesn't care about that.” She let her hair fall down her back again and said, “But she likes to be in control of herself now. If she causes any destruction, it will be on her own terms. And…” She kept her face averted, voice quieter. “She’d rather not harm anything important.”</p>
<p>“Oryou…”</p>
<p>“You should be honored, Ryouma.” With a smile wide and full of fangs, she turned to him, draped her arms over his shoulders and pressed her body to his. “Normally Oryou would’ve eaten you by now, but she’s decided that she won’t yet. Not until she’s watched you struggle to the very end to reach your dream.”</p>
<p>And he was honored, truly. Love and trust were gifts that he’d never expected to receive. He would always return the sentiment to Oryou in kind, for even though she’d promised to, he knew she wouldn’t eat him—and he was right. Ryouma struggled to his end without ever reaching his dream, and Oryou never once thought to consume him even after that.</p>
<p>He never did see what she looks like in that uncontrollable rage she’d spoken of. He doesn’t need to, nor would he ever think to provoke her into it, but he’s reminded of it as he watches her undress until she’s as naked as she was on that night that they’d consummated their marriage.</p>
<p>“Oryou,” he calls to her, softly, from the edge of the bed. He hasn’t undressed yet himself, but that doesn’t stop her from floating over and settling herself in his lap like it’s where she belongs.</p>
<p>“Ryouma,” she answers, just as quiet. She fits herself neatly against him, his other half, and rests her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>He’s accustomed to her attached nature and doesn’t mind it in the least. Rather, he sees fit to welcome it by rubbing his palm across the top of her head in slow, even pats. She answers him with a hum low in her throat and the slackening of her limbs. He could probably sit here with her like this all night, unmoving until his legs go numb, but instead he lets a question out into the otherwise calm air.</p>
<p>“Do you remember the hot springs we visited in Kagoshima? After the first time you saved me from assassins.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Oryou remembers. Those were nice. We should go to hot springs again sometime, Ryouma.”</p>
<p>“We should,” he agrees. “Who knows, maybe we’ll get the chance on one of our trips with Master.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like fun.” Oryou shifts, presses her nose into the fabric of Ryouma’s shirt and says, voice muffled, “It should be just the two of us, though.”</p>
<p>“Just us two, huh.” <i>Just like then, just like always.</i> “I’d like that.”</p>
<p>She lifts her head and tilts it just enough to peek at him. “Are you wanting a vacation, Ryouma? Is that why you asked?”</p>
<p>“Not really. You know I don’t mind the work we’ve been doing.”</p>
<p>“Mm, sometimes Ryouma likes working a little too much, Oryou thinks.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I suppose…” He chuckles, sheepish. “Well, I was just reminiscing, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Reminiscing about the hot springs,” she says. She brings her face close to his until the tips of their noses touch, eyes glittering and crinkled at the corners. “Reminiscing about your first time with Oryou?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” The confession comes as easily as his hands slide down to rest on her bare back. “That was a special night in more ways than one.”</p>
<p>“Heh, that’s dirtier than Oryou expected.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t really meant to be.” Ryouma draws a fingertip over each segment in her spine, feels the scales that run down there, too. They don’t bother him, and it doesn’t bother her when he touches them so long as he doesn’t find the odd one on her neck. “I meant it more as a way of saying… I’m happy you decided to stay with me back then, Oryou.”</p>
<p>The edges of her sharp grin falter. He watches her pupils narrow with surprise and then dilate again with something else, something entirely too soft for the fearsome beast she makes herself out to be.</p>
<p>“Oryou is happy, too,” she says after a pause. “Happy she can be with Ryouma again. You would be too squishy out here on your own, but she can protect you now.”</p>
<p>Ryouma lets out a good-natured little laugh. “Thank you, that’s reassuring. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p>
<p>“Be lost and lonely, probably.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’d imagine so.”</p>
<p>He means it, everything that he says. He knows that he’s a dishonest person at heart, but for his wife, he reserves nothing less than the utmost sincerity. He can sense that she’s aware of that, too. She demonstrates her gratitude by letting her tongue loll out and dragging a slimy trail from his chin to his cheek with it. It’s occurred to him that most would probably find that gross, but he’s grown used to it. It’s almost charming, even.</p>
<p>“Oryou will make sure you aren’t lonely,” she assures him, smile bright and toothy again. “She can stay with you just like that night at the hot springs.”</p>
<p>He smiles back and plants a kiss on her nose just to make it twitch. “I’d like that.”</p>
<p>“Come here, then,” she says, as if she’s not already on top of him. She doesn’t wait for him to follow her demand, either; she’s the one to close the remaining distance between their lips and slide her tongue between his.</p>
<p>Kissing Oryou is a familiar feeling, but not one that he could ever get tired of. She's clumsy in a way he's too courteous to point out, overeager with her affections, but he senses consideration in the way that she avoids pricking him with her fangs. That much he can appreciate. He also appreciates that she doesn't chase his mouth with hers when he draws back for air, even if he knows she possesses the stamina to kiss him unconscious.</p>
<p>She stares at him, the split tip of her tongue poking out from between her lips, and he has to bite back another laugh. Part of him itches to point out how cute she is like that, but he refrains in favor of breathing slow and even breaths until his heartbeat settles a fraction.</p>
<p>“Lie down for me?” he says. A request, but not a demand.</p>
<p>“Ah, so that's how it's going to be tonight.” There's no irritation or disappointment in her tone, though. With a look to let him know she's just teasing, she pulls up off of him and drifts onto the open mattress behind him.</p>
<p>He rises and starts to shed his clothing piece by piece, sneaking glances at her all the while. She watches him, unblinking, turned onto her side on the sheets with a jut to her hip that he can only call expectant. Far be it from him to keep her waiting—in a manner only just short of hurried, he rids himself of the last of his cover and moves to join her.</p>
<p>Oryou’s response is nearly immediate. She welcomes him by relaxing onto her back, limbs sprawled, arms extended in his direction. Her fingertips hook inward as though to grab for him, but she doesn't move otherwise, waiting instead for him to come in close. For a second, he is struck by how close to docile she seems. This isn't unusual when she's around him, but it awes him nonetheless at times because she would never spread herself out on the sheets like this for anyone. She would never lay all that she is bare for anyone else’s eyes.</p>
<p>So he enters her embrace as warmly as she deserves. His lips find hers again, open for her, absorbing the instant noise of delight that vibrates against them. Her arms and legs snake up to hook around his body, keeping him in place even though they both know he won’t pull away. He’ll let her kiss him breathless if that’s what she wants. He’ll even let her drag her tongue across his mouth afterwards, as if no taste of him is enough for her even when she knows full well that he needs to gasp for air. He pants, face tucked against hers, hot little puffs of breath on her ear as she curls her tongue over the shell of his, tickles enough to make him shiver.</p>
<p>“Oryou,” he says again, hardly decibels above a whisper.</p>
<p>“Ryouma,” she answers as faithfully as always. “Ryouma.”</p>
<p>With a grunt, he draws himself up onto his elbows to peer down at her properly. She stares back up at him with eyes lidded, relaxed, hair fanned out across the pillow beneath her head. In moments like these, he finds it hard to fathom how anyone could call her a monster. She’s just like any human woman now, here in this space they’ve made for themselves. Just as sensitive, just as gentle. He could even say she’s more human than him.</p>
<p>The illusion doesn’t shatter even when he tracks his gaze down and sees patches of dark scales. She’s never seemed self-conscious about them—<i>Oryou is a proud dragon, after all!</i>—but it’s important that he reminds her how beautiful she is. His hand finds her side to feel along one stretch of reptilian skin, cold and smooth as a snake’s, rising and falling and rising with each breath she takes.</p>
<p>“Can I use my mouth this time?” he asks, eyes meeting hers again.</p>
<p>Her eyes sparkle with what can only be excitement. “You’re always welcome to get a taste of Oryou.”</p>
<p>He smiles. “Well, with your permission, then…”</p>
<p>Her side rises and falls a little faster at that, but he doesn’t point it out. He doesn’t need to say anything more. He only needs to redirect his attention and his lips to her throat, to her collarbone, to her breasts. He’d do nothing all night but kiss every inch of her if she would let him, scaly skin and all. The one thing stopping him from doing just that is the knowledge that she’s too impatient to abide it.</p>
<p>So he accommodates her. He lets his lips graze their way down her torso, making contact for the most fleeting of seconds until he can settle his upper body between her thighs. He’s sure to kiss those, too, trailing a finger along the outside and his mouth along the inside until she squirms in protest.</p>
<p>“Ryouma,” she huffs, insistent, fingers in his hair now.</p>
<p>“Haha. Sorry, sorry.” He leaves another kiss on her thigh by way of apology.</p>
<p>“Oryou will forgive you if you stop teasing.”</p>
<p>“Right. Then…”</p>
<p>He leans in to give her a long, slow lick, testing, tasting. Her thighs twitch, claws a little sharper against his scalp. Spurred on by her unspoken summons, he drags his tongue over her a few more times more before bringing his lips flush to her skin altogether. He’s done this enough times by now that he’s lost count. That makes it easy—his movements are all practiced, carved into his muscle memory. He knows just how long to spend tracing her slit, and how he should move to match the way her hips jump every now and then.</p>
<p>She doesn’t make much noise when they do this sort of thing. Any indicators that she’s enjoying herself come from her body alone. He can tell what she likes by the way she rocks up against him, by the way her thighs quiver in his hands. Her legs settle themselves over his shoulders and hug his head, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to make him almost dizzy. It's not an unpleasant feeling, though. Each dig of her heels into his upper back, each little curve of her spine, is something he savors more than air itself.</p>
<p>For a while he maintains a pattern, curving his tongue almost into her and then circling it upwards again, around but not quite over her clit. He has to let the anticipation build in her, first. She’s not going to cry out for him, but he can always gauge where she’s at by how much difficulty she has staying still. It’s only when her shivers have reached the scales cupped in his palms that he works faster, more urgently, mouth dragged all the way up until he can fasten it to where she’s most sensitive and suck.</p>
<p>That makes her buck. He thinks he catches a swear, too, but he’s not given time to think about it. The grip on his hair tightens just enough to smart. It’s an unspoken demand that he’d never dream of defying. He would do anything for Oryou, after all. Anything for his wife.</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath through his nose, cheeks hollowed slightly as though to drain her of the energy to even twitch, and he moans. He’s no louder than her even when he’s being serviced, but in this instance he’ll make as much noise as he needs to.</p>
<p>He doesn't need to make much, as it turns out, and neither does she. He knows the hiss of pleasure that pushes between the gaps in her teeth, knows the tension that fills her legs when she's standing on the edge, and his hands are there to press and draw it out of them in patterns traced countless times into her skin and into his memory. His mouth follows the ragged cant of her hips, tongue pressed slick but firm against her until he's sucked the stiffness from her muscles, leaving only shudders behind in the wake of it all. At that point he lifts his lips away and licks instead, leisurely, waiting until he hears her gasps slow and feels a tug at the back of his head.</p>
<p>There’s his name again, quieter than before. As if responding to a summons, he follows the direction of his hair clutched in her hand, up her body until he can see her face again.</p>
<p>Oryou is the one, as she so often is, to bring their lips together again with no regard for the taste that lingers on his. What is unlike her is the breathlessness with which she breaks away, bursts of air staggered back against his face. Still, it doesn’t stop her from grinning at him, wide and relaxed, to ask, “So… Is it Ryouma’s turn, now?”</p>
<p>Ryouma rolls his shoulders a bit. “Well, I don’t know. Is it?”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be coy with Oryou,” she says, eyes narrowing with her smile. “Oryou knows that you want her.”</p>
<p>“I do.” Of course he does, always, he does. “But only if you’ll have me.”</p>
<p>“Silly Ryouma. Oryou will always have you. For breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert.” He feels the bend of her knee at one of his hips as if to insist. “Especially when you’ve been good.”</p>
<p>Ryouma nods, breathes in hard through his nose. He doesn’t state his appreciation so much as show it by the caress of his palm over her waist as he guides himself in with the other, finds her wet with the job he did. There’s no resistance from her, neither in body nor movement, as he draws himself as close as possible, hips to hips and mouth to one scaly patch of shoulder. The surface of her skin, her arms and legs wrapped around him as if to pull him into her entirely, are cold, but on the inside she is so warm as to bring the air out of him in a hot, shuddering hiss.</p>
<p>He feels her breathing stutter, too, as he begins to move—that and the subtle bite of her claws into his upper back, the only indications she feels this as intensely as he does. He’s left her sensitive, he realizes. If he were to drag his hand up to that limited space where their bodies meet, roll his thumb where he can still feel her pulse—</p>
<p>There. Her spine arches, accompanied by a sting between his shoulder blades, an affirming mumble of his name. That is the most he usually hears from her, but it’s the only thing he needs. It is how she conveys what she wants in this space where she is far too vulnerable to say it aloud, and so as always, he understands. He works his thumb in a circle, holding to the same steady rhythm as his hips against hers and her sighs into his ear, catching on nothing the more the otherwise silent seconds drag out between them.</p>
<p>He doesn’t realize how close he is until he’s made aware that she’s there, too. She squeezes him, hot, tight around him, knees dug hard enough into his sides that they may very well bruise. He doesn’t care about that; his only concern is the glaze over her lidded eyes, pupils wider than he’s ever seen them, lips parted as if to invite a kiss. Instead, his mouth finds her neck. Not to bite, as she does, but to plant it near the base of her throat, the little dip between her collarbones, opposite where he knows her most sensitive of scales is.</p>
<p>With a gasp as though he’d just pulled her head above water for the briefest of moments, she lets go again. It only takes him a few seconds to follow her, heat and cold spreading as one down his legs, nigh indistinguishable with the clouding of his senses. There’s only Oryou, clinging to him like a marooned sailor to a piece of driftwood, like the fact that her existence is tied to his already could never be enough. Just Oryou, refusing to be without him like no one else ever did.</p>
<p>It is only when he returns to cognizance enough to register the sting on his back that she loosens her hold on him. Whether it’s because her muscles have naturally relaxed or because she knows the faint pain of her claws will already linger is hard to say, but she does seem tired, judging by her lazy assessment of him, the looseness of her smile.</p>
<p>She doesn’t flinch as he does when he pulls out, and only rolls her eyes in response to his bashful mumble of, “Sorry about the mess. I might’ve gotten a little carried away.”</p>
<p>“How many times has Oryou said you don’t need to apologize for that? She likes it. Warms her up.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Well.” He’s unsure whether the flush on his cheeks is from exertion or something else entirely; there are few things at this stage that Oryou can surprise him with, after all. “I guess I should be glad, then?”</p>
<p>“You should. You should be glad you do such a good job for Oryou. She’s glad, too.”</p>
<p>“It’s only right. You know you don’t deserve anything less than my best.”</p>
<p>“That’s right.” Oryou’s tongue slides out again, flicks itself languidly over Ryouma’s cheekbone. “Say, Ryouma, you’re lucky Oryou likes flattery so much. Especially from you.”</p>
<p>“Is it really flattery if I mean it, though?”</p>
<p>“It is. Ryouma talks smoother than any snake.” Oryou pulls her claws in gentle strokes through Ryouma’s sweat-mussed hair, then presses, palm on the crown of his head, to lower his head close to her with the rest of his body. It winds up at the plane of her collarbone again, unmarked but kissed plenty. He almost smiles, then puckers his lips to kiss it once more instead, making her hum. “It’s okay, though. Oryou knows you’d never lie to her.”</p>
<p>What bittersweet irony that is, he thinks. The only person to trust a dishonorable fiend like him is someone who has no reason to trust any human at all, who anchored herself to him after one life-changing act of kindness. He’s never been sure why she stayed with him instead of chasing her own dreams. He’s never known how she can make herself so prone to him, enough that he can rest the side of his face against the swell of her breast to feel the thrum of her heart beneath it, steady and true as any human’s. </p>
<p>Through the haze that hangs over them, he wonders if it’s for the same reason that he has never been afraid of her, even knowing what she is capable of. Others would fear her as a monster. He can only see her as the gentle person that she is in these moments, stroking his hair with the even tempo of her chest rising and falling against his face.</p>
<p>“Never,” he agrees—the one promise he’s certain he’ll always be able to keep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while, huh? Was it last year that I said I wanted to write Oryou/Ryouma... I was prompted to finish this after a long busy period by GudaGuda 3 finally dropping in FGO NA's server. I love these two too much to ignore that! </p>
<p>It took me long enough, but I hope I delivered. It's a bit more vanilla than what I usually do. Wonder if the scaly Oryou-san headcanons were compensating for that, haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>